


I don't even like rollercoasters

by yourhairwaslong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren has yellow eyes, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, ereri, levis pov, that oneshot with Levi being to short to ride any rollercoasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhairwaslong/pseuds/yourhairwaslong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the ereri story on a random amusement park where Levi is to short to ride any rollercoasters. </p><p> </p><p>Eren eats his ice cream and I stare at the people and the the pond where some scrawny looking ducks halfheartedly swims around. They look about as pathetic as I feel and I tell you one thing , those ducks are really fucking pathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't even like rollercoasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [she who said she would even read this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=she+who+said+she+would+even+read+this).



> I'm quite sure this has been done before and it's inspired by a post that circled instagram for a while ago. This took me a month to write.

The huge gates to the amusment park glints with multicolored light and it reflects on my and Erens faces. He looks so damn exited I get worried this stupid place won't meet his expectations. That's funny, when did I start caring wether the brat is happy or not?

I don't know. I probably don't want to know either.

A sour looking lady in the ticket shop has some kind of evil stare competition with me and I think I win because she does accept my legitimation as an adult person. That's why I'm here since the brat can't go here without an adult and I guess I'm supposed to be that adult person.

The lady and I are actually both not convinced in my abilities to take care of the boy who looks impressed at all the cheap lights and filthy metallic constructions where I'm supposed to be soon.

I swallow quietly. 

Why am I here again?  
Damn brat being so good with the words and those puppy eyes. I should've known that he was bribing me with that cleaning.

Erens sweaty palm is in my hand and that's gross but I guess everything is here and I'm already totally dusted down. He is talking and talking as he goes on like an unstoppable hurricane. 

I'm just pulled with him and I give up on talking to him. Instead I stare at all of the people around us with the most malice I can summon. They're not responsible for my soft heart but the shitty brat seems to be lost in his own macho world of hormones. These people just happens to be close and I don't feel like bottling up my anger. 

Naturally we end up staring at the largest and most daring rollercoaster that exists on this continent. 

"Dazzle"  
A blinking sign says in neon cursives and once again I'm stricken by how thin the construction is. Like a spider's web it's threads crosses the cloudy sky in daring angles that makes me wonder if all that cleaning really was worth this. My throat is dry once again but Erens eyes shine like godamn torches wich is quite annoying seeing the fragile thing that is supposed to hold our lives.

How I hate rollercoasters.

And how Erens maniacal eyes shine in the reflections of the neon that's almost as yellow as his eyes. Almost.

"Omg Levi. This is so great isn't it???" Eren asks and there's seriously four questionmarks after his question. I really don't know how he manages to be so ..bright all the time.

"Tch" I answer since I don't want to disappoint him. Wait.... When did I start caring wehter I disappoint the brat or not?

I don't know. I don't know.

The wait is long and I see that or every person who gets in before us Eren gets more and more nervous. Wasn't I supposed to be the one who's nervous? Whatever. 

"You look like you need to take a dump kid" I say quietly at his constant fiddling with the blue paper tickets. He smiles a small and pained smile but he's quiet for a change. That surprises me because even through I always tell the brat to shut up and not blabber all the time I kinda like to know he's there and that he's not holding back.

He's oddly refreshing that way. Stupid and bright like a star. I don't know if stars are stupid but they must be showing themselves to this filthy and dumb earth making us thinking that something that perfect is possible and then we spend our lives reaching for the stars that are lightyears away.

The line to the gate to the cars where people are trapped like sardines in a box strapped up together. I can almost smell the sweat and nervousness from ten meters away. Gross again but I manage. 

Hanjis words are in my head  
" do not let the thoughts control you, control the thoughts" 

I try to control them , I really do but they are like slimy snakes and everything is really really filthy isn't it?

"Levi, Levi?" Erens voice cuts through the mess of thoughts in my head. By the look of the people around him it's not the first or even third time he asks. 

We're at the end of the line and our tickets are checked by a scrawny and grumpy looking man. He eyes us slowly with his small eyes that have the color of shit. I meet his gaze with the Levi stare tm. Eren has already walked through the gate and he's waiting impatiently on me , his eyes shining brighter than any star. 

"Hey wait a second!" The man in the ticket check says not totally friendly. I stop in my tracks and look at him with what I hope is a neutral expression but I suspect I look about 1211% done with his shit. 

The man with the blue uniform and a nametag that says " Nile Dawk " walks up to me slowly with a dipstick. The minimum height is 165 and I know I'm screwed. 

"That's a good below what's minimum for all our rollercoasters the guy whose name is Nile gleams at me. I'm about five centimeters from hitting that shiteating grin of his face together with some teeth but I restrain. Not that I'm having second thoughts about ruining his face.

It's Erens face. 

He looks like he can't believe that we.. no *he* made it this far and now has to walk out of the car with everyone's eyes burning his back and a blush on his face. 

We silently walk away with the burning gazes in our backs. A bench appears and we sit down. The bench is wooden and it's underside is littered with gums so I sit on the edge of it trying to not touch them.

"Want an ice cream or something kid?"  
I ask in some lame but well meaning attempt for conversation. 

Eren nods reluctantly and we move over to the small store with a sign that shouts out that they have many flavours to a favorable price (thats duboutable actually but whatever). I don't like ice cream , it's way too sweet for me but Eren buys a double with chocolate and vanilla. We walk back to the bench that stands besides a high hedge that sheds it's small leaves slowly. 

Eren eats his ice cream and I stare at the people and the the pond where some scrawny looking ducks halfheartedly swims around. They look about as pathetic as I feel and I tell you one thing , those ducks are really fucking pathetic. 

The sun shines finally and I ignore the grossness of the bench and lean backwards onto the back of the bench slowly. The warmth is nice even through the breath of humiliation and I see that Eren enjoys it too with closed eyes. 

He looks so happy it makes me happy and I suddenly want to kiss him. Wait. Kiss? 

So I do kiss the stupid spoiled brat on a filthy bench in a shitty amusement park where I can't even ride any rollercoasters. He tastes like vanilla and saliva. His eyes are still closed and the sun heats our mingled lips. It's quite nice actually and I close my own eyes with my hands in his messy hair. 

When we pull back both a little out if breath I look into his eyes and it feels like looking into the sun. 

"Not bad"  
I say to his surprise and then he smiles that radiant smile of his. 

We sit and watch those ducks and the filthy bench is digging into my ass when I say

" I don't even like rollercoasters you know?"


End file.
